He and Her
by Larygrr
Summary: Ele a queria. Ela o queria. Quando um tem que ser do outro.


Ele a levou para aquele quarto. Ele a levou para um lugar tão afastado de tudo e de todos que esperava que não os achassem tão cedo. Ele a levou para um lugar onde só pudessem existir duas pessoas. Ele a levou onde só existisse ela.

Ela olhou todo o lugar. Ela fixou seu olhar sobre o dele. Ela o puxou para si. Ela o beijou tão delicadamente nos lábios que mal sentiu sua pele tocando-a. Ela suspirou e tentou se manter calma. Ela o olhou e viu o garoto pelo qual era perdidamente apaixonada. Ela estava onde só existia ele.

Sleep tocava no rádio, em algum lugar perto dali_. __If I could sleep forever_. Gina tentou não prestar atenção na letra, mas estava cantalorando sua letra enquanto Draco se sentava a seu lado. Foi engraçado quando todas as molas da cama rangeram com aquele movimento quase nada brusco, ele sabia ser sutil.

- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer, Ginny?

- OH! Sim, eu quero. – Ela estava tão absorta devido ao nervosismo que teve um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz do garoto depois de tanto tempo em silêncio.

Draco sentiu suas bochechas corando leve e lentamente à medida que olhava sua namorada. À medida que notava os traços de seu rosto, descendo por seu corpo curvilíneo. Seu cabelo num vermelho intenso descia com ondas flamejantes por seu ombro e parte por suas costas, chegando até sua cintura. Ele costumava chamá-lo de mar de fogo e divertiu-se com essa recordação quando apanhou uma mexa em seus dedos. Suas sardas salpicadas de forma dispersa no rosto da moça. Seu nariz pequeno e proporcional puxando para a linha de seus olhos. Pequenos pedaços de madeira, acalorados, claros, puxados como de um gato. E seus lábios? Formando um acanhado coração. Carnudo e desejoso.

Ela se dava conta do quanto era linda?

A pequena ruiva fechou os olhos ao sentir seu pequeno toque. Ela deleitava-se com a pele quase aveludada que Draco tinha. Os dedos longos e pálidos passaram de seu cabelo para seu rosto. As bochechas enrubesceram ao serem motivo de tanta atenção, foi quando sentiu o hálito quente em seu pescoço. Foi quando o mundo girou de uma forma engraçada. Foi quando seu corpo quase levitou. Aquilo era algum feitiço? Uma poção tomada sem que ela tivesse se dado conta?

- Draco... – Sua voz saiu rouca e débil demais aos seus ouvidos. – Você me ama?

- Com toda minha alma. – Tomado de surpresa, ele manteve-se seguramente afastado.

- Você tem certeza?

Gina parecia tão pequena diante de tanta insegurança. Ela era forte, tão forte quanto qualquer um de seus irmãos. Tão forte quanto qualquer um que se metesse em seu caminho. Mas ela era tão frágil que Draco temia parti-la ao meio se dissesse as palavras erradas. Se fizesse a coisa errada. Se tocasse no lugar errado, da forma errada.

- Tenho. Tenho toda a certeza que poderia ter, meu amor. – Ele sorriu e tirou a mecha que caía nos olhos de Gina. – Você não precisa fazer...

Gina respirou profundamente, tomando todo o ar capaz em seus pulmões. Ela elevou-se com bastante rapidez e colou seus lábios nos de Draco, calando-o. Ela tinha certeza do que queria, só não sabia como fazê-lo. Ele tinha certeza de que a amava. Eles tinham certeza de que este era o momento certo. Era cautela demais, desnecessário.

Seus braços alcançaram o pescoço do loiro, fechando-o em um abraço terno. Ele a envolveu com seus longos e fortes braços. Ela pode sentir seu coração tão acelerado ecoando em seu próprio peito. Ela sorriu entre o beijo e ele correspondeu.

Ela entreabriu a boca permitindo a passagem da língua de Draco. Suas línguas brincavam na boca do outro. Logo, elas travavam uma luta pela soberania do território. Draco ganhou, mas Gina não se deu por satisfeita e continuou o pressionando. Ela queria vencer, mas aquilo era tão divertido.

O loiro aprofundou-se no beijo, tomando movimentos audaciosos com a língua e até mesmo perspicazes. Seus dedos faziam uma linha pela coluna de Gina, subindo e descendo lentamente por baixo da camisa que a vestia. Os pêlos da garota se eriçavam, mas aquilo só servia de impulso para carinhos mais intensos. Draco era ambicioso, era por demais atrevido.

Cessaram o beijo em busca de ar. Estavam com a respiração alterada e olhando-se com uma expressão até então desconhecida para ambos. Era desejo, e estava muito mais concreto. A tal da luxúria inalando-se no ar.

Gina saiu de cima de Draco. Sentou-se ao seu lado. Suas mãos tremulas brincavam com a borda de sua camiseta. Ela sabia que ele a estava olhando, aquilo a embaraçava, mas ela queria aquilo. Ela sabia que queria.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela. Limitou seu olhar para o céu. É claro que não era a hora conveniente para isso, aliás. Era a hora perfeita para isso.

- Feche os olhos, Malfoy. – Ela mesma fechou seus olhos, soltando um muxoxo quase inaudível. – Só olhe quando eu mandar.

- Você já notou o quanto pode ser mandona, Weasley? – Ele fez o que sua namorada pediu imediatamente.

Ela limitou-se a rir, mas seu riso saiu por demais nervoso, o som pronunciado saiu tremido de seus lábios. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e começou a tirar a camisa. Tão lentamente quanto podia. Seus seios agora eram encobertos apenas por seu sutiã. Ela se envergonhou de não ter comprado um lingerie apropriado para o momento. Chutou seus tênis para longe e arrancou suas meias. Oh, como aquilo era difícil. Depois desabotoou o botão de sua calça e desceu o jeans. Não queria deixar Draco impaciente, _não muito_. Ela sorriu com alívio ao ver que ao menos o sutiã combinava com sua calcinha, ao menos.

- Tire sua camiseta antes de abrir os olhos. – Ela ressaltou, voltando a sentar-se ao lado do garoto. – E seus sapatos.

Ele o fez. Parou em seguida esperando a próxima ordem. Mas antes dela, veio a respiração morna em seu pescoço. Os beijos cálidos que descreviam uma região entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. As unhas grandes que arranhavam com delicadeza suas costas. Seus braços femininos que apertavam o tronco masculino de Draco.

- Você sabe por que me apaixonei por você? – Ela perguntou enquanto seu polegar percorria o peitoral dele.

Ginny admirava o corpo de Draco, ele era harmonicamente simétrico a seu ver. Ele era tão alto perto dela que ela se sentia mínima. Ele era tão alto que suas pernas eram longas. Seus músculos de todo o corpo eram bem torneados trazendo-lhe uma força que a apreciava.

- Porque sou irresistível? – Riu sarcasticamente de si mesmo.

- Não, tolo. – Agora seu polegar pressionava-se pelas linhas bem definidas do abdômen dele. – Eu me apaixonei porque suas costas são largas.

- O que? – Draco virou o rosto e olhou-a confuso.

- Eu mandei você abrir seus olhos? Acredito que não. Agora, vire-se e feche seus olhos. – Ela esperou até que ele relutantemente a obedecesse e então continuou a acariciar seu peito enquanto falava. – Sim, suas costas, tanto quanto seu peitoral. Eu pensei, _ele pode me proteger para sempre. _

- Então... - O loiro parou, escolhendo as palavras. – Está comigo por proteção.

- Você se destacou assim. – A pequena mão de Gina parou no baixo ventre do garoto que prendeu a respiração. – Estamos em nosso limite. O próximo passo é para o outro.

Ela sorriu vendo a confusão estampada no rosto perfeito do garoto. Virou o rosto do rapaz e beijou seu maxilar, tomando o cuidado de que só seus lábios e mãos tocassem na pele de Draco.

- Vire-se devagar. Eu vou me afastar, então não abra seus olhos imediatamente. Depois, vou me deitar e você vai tirar sua calça e se deitará do meu lado. Pode fazer isso? – Ela esperou que ele acenasse, ele acenou. – Ótimo.

Ambos deitados lado a lado. Com os olhos fechados, Draco apoiou o rosto sobre o cotovelo. Ele estava impaciente para poder olhá-la. Queria tocá-la sem medo de ferir os sentimentos da garota. Então faria como ela queria. Aquela noite lhe seria perfeita.

- Abra!

Ele o fez. Ele abriu tão devagar os olhos quanto fora capaz. Ginny quase se encolheu quando a olhou daquela forma. Seu rosto estava com coloração parecida com seus cabelos.

Ginevra tinha o corpo tão bonito que parecia esculpido pelos anjos. Ela era feita de mármore, branco e lindo, mas era tão quente quanto uma manhã de julho.

Ele não se refreou quando pôs a mão em sua barriga. Ela a encolhei. Ele a olhou na busca de algum tipo de rejeição. Ela mordia os lábios. Ele achou que era um bom sinal.

- Apague a luz, Drake, deixe só o abajur ligado. Importa-se?

- Não, minha querida.

Draco se levantou e foi até o interruptor. Era preciso respeitar o tempo deles, ainda mais o tempo dela. E eles não precisavam ter pressa, tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Draco quase riu quando sentiu seu coração palpitando impiedosamente.

Virou-se para voltar à cama e viu Gina livrando-se de algo. Seu queixo caiu num certo espanto. Ela riu. Espere, ele a ouviu rindo?

Ela estava completamente nua agora. Encolhida na cama, mas nua. Parecia ainda mais bela. Não, ela não mais era uma escultura de mármore, mas sim a própria personificação de Vênus. A Deusa do amor poderia ter inveja dela.

- Vai ficar aí me olhando? Se não estou enganada, essa cama é para dois.

- Gina, você é tão linda. – Ele sorriu debruçando-se sobre sua barriga, beijando-a em volta de seu umbigo.

Seus olhos pegavam fogo.

- Draco, você é um bobo. Mas eu te amo tanto. – Ela o puxou quase sem força, mas ele fez o caminho até a altura de seu rosto.

Eles se encararam pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Draco afagava-lhe o rosto com seus longos dedos, demorando-se mais em sua bochecha. Gina traçava linhas imaginárias em suas costas.

Seus narizes se roçaram. Suas bocas se tocaram no que era agora um beijo ardente. A mão do garoto foi descendo pelo corpo dela, por seu pescoço até seus seios. Ele os massageou, um a um, ouvindo o gemido abafado que aquilo lhe provocava.

Os mamilos tenros de Gina tocavam seu peito quando ele desceu a seu quadril. As mãos percorriam o espaço entre sua barriga e virilha lentamente, ele tinha um intuito. Foi quando ele acariciou a vulva da garota, pressionando seu indicador em sua região tão sensível. Como resposta ela arqueou seu corpo, pressionando-se mais contra o loiro.

Gina sugou o lábio inferior de Draco, mordendo-o e beijando-o seguidas vezes enquanto gemidos entrecortados escapavam por seus lábios. Ela prensou sua perna na lateral do corpo do outro e com uma das mãos puxava a boxer desajeitadamente.

- Eu quero... – Ela forçava-se a dizer, extasiada. – Quero você... Sem...

Um riso cortou o ar. Draco parou qualquer que fosse seu movimento e a ajudou com a cueca. Livrando-se daquele objeto já tão incomodo. Sua ereção pareceu ficar ainda mais perceptível, chamando a atenção de Ginny num relance.

- Uou. – Ela mirou-o admirada. – Isso é... Draco, por que o escondeu por tanto tempo?

- Ginevra, podemos continuar de onde paramos? Eu te tocava, você gemia...

Ela jogou-o de costas e sentou-se por cima dele. Seus quadris se tocaram perigosamente. Mas eles não viam aquilo como algo ruim. Ele ergueu seu corpo até que ficasse ao nível dos seios de garota, beijando o vão entre eles com verdadeira adoração.

A ruiva ergueu-se sobre o colo de Draco e sentou-se de uma forma um tanto audaciosa agora, fazendo-o uivar de êxtase. Ele forçou o quadril dela para baixo, chocando-se mais com o seu.

- DRACO! – Ela gritou repentinamente.

- O que foi, amor? Eu te machuquei? – Ele saiu de seu transe. – MACHUQUEI?

Ela sorriu e então abriu a gaveta do criado ao seu lado. Retirou um pacotinho de lá, entregando-o aberto para Draco.

- Você tem que nos proteger. – Um selinho demorado foi depositado em seus lábios.

- Você pode colocar em mim. – O loiro deu seu sorriso arrebatador, provocando-a.

Ele fechou os olhos quando pequenas mãos quentes lhe tocaram no membro já muito ereto. Ele tentou não gemer enquanto Gina trabalhava com certo afinco na região, mas não teve muito sucesso. Logo a _proteção_ estava em seu lugar e Draco estava mais excitado do que antes.

Nenhum dos dois sabia seus limites. Ainda não tinham controle de seus desejos, de seu corpo, de seus hormônios.

Beijaram-se. Ele envolveu-a com os braços pela cintura. Ela envolveu-o com os braços pelo pescoço. Ele entrou nela aos poucos, tão devagar para minimizar sua dor. Ele queria tanto estar totalmente dentro dela, e ela o queria dentro dela também. Seus gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto juntos, um completando o outro.

- Dra... Draco... – Ela sussurrava de uma forma dolorosamente sensual. – Eu... quero tudo... AGORA. –

Ela gritou a última palavra quando ele estocou-a mais forte. Uma lágrima desceu por sua bochecha, mas ele beijou-a antes que caísse por seu queixo. Ele a beijou por todo o rosto e por fim em seus lábios, olhando com expressão preocupada. Ele parou seus movimentos, mesmo estando completamente dentro dela, certificando-se de que ela estava bem.

Mais alguns segundos. Um silêncio. Quando ela sorriu, instigando-a com aqueles olhos castanhos cor de canela recém colhida. Ele contraiu-se e apertou seu quadril com força para baixo.

Ainda era dolorido, mas o prazer compensava qualquer coisa. Seu membro dentro dela, tão quente e pulsante a fazia esquecer-se de qualquer dor que ela podia ter sentido segundos antes.

Eles se beijavam juntos. Moviam-se juntos. Eles gemiam juntos, com a respiração entrecortando qualquer som. Seus corpos estavam ritmados naquela dança como se estivessem destinados aquilo. Foi o momento em que ela se apertava a ele, jogando sua cabeça para trás sem cortar o contato de seus olhos. Foi naquele momento que ela leu que aquilo seria para sempre. Foi naquele momento que ele pensou que poderia morrer em seus braços, que ele estava no céu e aquele era seu anjo.

- Gin... Eu... Te... Te amo. - Ele explodiu um êxtase, em prazer, em jorro, em suor, em paixão. Ele estremeceu e a sentiu tremendo contra seu corpo. Fungando em sua pele.

Seu corpo exalava tudo que ele sentia. Seu corpo era apenas a extensão de seu coração. Gina deitou-se sobre ele, quando ambos caíram no colchão barulhento juntos. Riram e abraçaram-se.

- Eu li em algum lugar que quando o casal tem o orgasmo no mesmo instante é porque estão em perfeita sintonia. – Ela disse com a voz bem baixa e falha.

- É mesmo? – Ele riu, beijando sua testa molhada. – Para a primeira vez, não estamos tão mal assim, mas eu sugeriria um pouco de treino. – Ele a viu erguendo os olhos. – Prática leva a perfeição, amor.

- Claro, claro. – Ela curvou-se e beijou seu nariz empinado. – Eu não quero a perfeição. Eu quero você. Isso me basta.

Eles deitaram enquanto suas respirações voltavam ao normal. Eles se abraçaram tão forte que poderiam se fundir em um. Ele é Montecchio e ela é Capuleto.


End file.
